From Athens To Sparta
by iligar516
Summary: Annabeth had always been ahead of her time in Ancient Greece. She was a smart and independent princess that never planned on marriage, but what happens when her father, the King of Athens, arranges a marriage for her with the prince of Sparta, she has to find a way to get past everything. How will old rivalries effect her decisions, and will she achieve her happiness.
1. Annabeth

I loved the view of the city from my balcony; it was my personal retreat, especially from the mundane and demanding life of royal politics. I simply loved the way the gentle breeze from the sea felt, when I stepped out onto the balcony, the way it gently caressed my face rejuvenating me from within.

The city was as busy as always, with the shops open and traders and merchants going about their business, people loading cargo onto the boats, and fishing boats getting ready for another day at sea, Women out in the market, some shopping for groceries while others bought fine silks, ornaments and curios, children playing the streets and men getting ready for another day to make livelihood for their family.

I loved my city, Athens. The city was named after the great goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, Athena. Only a few people were aware of the fact that she also happened to be my mother who fell for Fredrick's, The Emperor of Athens, wit and wisdom.

My father always said that I was his Special child who had brought him good fortune and victory in every endeavour, I the Demigod Princess of Athens, Annabeth.

"Princess Annabeth! Princess, are you out there on the balcony?" asked Charis timidly from behind the veils. I had known Charis since I was a child and she had been my mentor, governess and safe keeper since before I could walk on my feet.

Charis was a middle aged woman with dark ash blonde hair that went down to her shoulders and her eyes were a rich dark brown in colour that matched perfectly with her light complexion. She was over the average height and carried herself with dignity and respect.

"You know I don't like it when you call me Princess. Many a times I have asked you to call me Annabeth" I said.

"Sorry Milady, Annabeth I mean." Charis said quickly amending her mistake. I simply smiled.

"There's no need to apologise." I smiled. "Any particular reason you were looking for me?" I asked quizzically.

"The Emperor has asked for you to see him, in the ante chamber adjoining the Throne Room" she said in one breath, each and every word clear and perfectly audible.

"Thank you Charis. I'll meet with him at the earliest. You may go now." I said and she departed my room with a quick bow.

The palace was made of white marble, with gigantic columns of stone and marble on which were inscribed the fables of old and intricate panelling. Stone pillars that lined the hallways on both sides arched into beautiful doorways at the entrance of every chamber and hall.

If one didn't know their way around the palace well they could easily get lost in the maze of corridors. AS I walked through the corridors I admired the various pieces of art that lined the never ending paths. I soon found my way to the throne room and walked in where my father was seated on a Throne made of marble and lined with gold and bronze, I sat next to him on a smaller throne made of silver and marble and I noticed that my father looked nervous.

"My dear Annabeth when a girl comes of age at sixteen, it becomes the responsibility of every father to look for a perfect and respectable groom for her." He said with a smile on his face.

I stared at him in shock. I knew regular girls usually got married when they turned sixteen but I did not know that it applied to me too. None the less I kept my face devoid of any expression.

"Father I can't get married I'm too young and..." I tried to cut in but he wouldn't have any of it

"Don't make excuses child, because you are getting married and I have already picked your fiancé." he said raising his voice but maintaining his calm demeanour.

I knew better than to talk back so I just looked down.

"Whatever you say father, but can I at least know who my fiancé is?"

"I have chosen the best of best for you Annabeth. Your husband to be is Perceus, Prince of Sparta." He said content with his decision and as an afterthought added, "I hope this marriage will also help destroy the rivalry between us, so be nice to him when he comes for a feast tomorrow. That is all." I knew then and there that I had been dismissed.

I was angry. I did not want to get married but I had to, for the sake of Athens. The last thing we needed was a war with the Spartans. I got up and as soon as I left the room I ran to my mother's temple. I loved the architecture of her temple.

Usually I would marvel at it but today I just ran in and I started to cry at the feet of my mother's statue. I heard footsteps behind me so I quickly wiped away my tears and looked behind; it was Chiron, my old teacher. He had been given the responsibility to educate each and every demigod and he was not only my mentor but also a father figure to me. Too most people he was a lame man who walked with the help of a cane but to us demigods he was a centaur. He walked over to me and smiled at me with sad eyes.

"Don't worry Annabeth everything will be fine. You must get going it is almost dark outside." He said, his calm voice bringing the storm within me too rest but for how long I didn't know.

I had to leave before it got dark, my father would be angry if he caught me outside my chamber after dark.

"Thank you Chiron" I said with a quick bow to him and left my mother's temple.

I walked across the garden to my chambers overlooking the ocean, Tomorrow will be a new day


	2. Percy

All Spartans are born warriors; Courage, Strength, Honour and Ferocity a part of their chaotic and crimson heritage. Spartan children from birth are raised to be the best warriors across the nations and the sandy deserts that lay in the East and the South across the Sea of Monsters, the Prince would be no exception, trained from the day he could stand on his own two feet without any help. Prince Perceus had grown to become one of the most powerful and charismatic warriors that Sparta had ever seen. A master swordsman and tamer of the Pegasus, Perceus was a force to be reckoned with, a force that sometimes his friend's underestimated, which he took to his advantage.

_**Percy**_

Swords clashed in the sparring arena, to anyone else it'd appear to be a death match but to Nico and I this was a regular sparring session which we engaged ourselves in, every now and then. As I parried another blow from Nico's double edged stygian blow I tried to come up with a move that's end this spar, no matter how much I enjoyed it, it was ultimately tiring.

Nico swung his sword over his head, brought his shield up and then attacked me with an upward slash, his sword grazed at my thigh as I tried to dodge his attack. He was getting stronger day by day. He brought his shield back up and took a defensive posture and within a fraction of a second he thrust his sword at me.

This was his first and last mistake, taking advantage of it I crouched and barrelled out of the way, swinging a kick on his legs, I tripped him on his own shield, his face in the dirt and in one swift move I had my sword at his neck.

"Still can't beat me, Nick." I said laughing loudly, just playing around with him, defeat buggered him so much.

"Ha Ha, not funny and don't call me Nick, Kelp head." He wasn't mad, but he wasn't the happiest loser either, no one is.

I had the perfect comment for his retort but just then we were interrupted by Jason, a fellow warrior and Grover a friend of mine since childhood.

"Perceus, The King and Queen want to see you in the Citadel facing the Sea." Grover said panting, he must have run to bring the message to me, but why the urgency I thought to myself.

"All right then" I said looking at Jason and Nico, "I'll see you both later. We are going swimming in the sea tomorrow" I shouted as I made my way to the citadel, I could hear them groan in the background at the thought of swimming in the sea. I couldn't help it, being in the sea was second nature to me, after all I was a Son of Poseidon, The God of Seas, Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of the Horses.

I wasn't a prince by birth, Prince of the Seas, yes. Prince of Sparta, well that's where it got complicated. The King of Sparta married by mother and adopted me as his son and heir to the throne, being a son of Poseidon, only made my title and inheritance that much stronger and formidable.

It took me quite some time to reach the Oceanic citadel. It was a beautiful building. The Citadel was situated on a cliff, it had a base of marble surrounded on all sides by a row of columns and at the centre there was a large marble dome, on the walls of which various stories of Poseidon had been engraved.

I entered the dome and was greeted by my parents who were looking at the sea, "Greetings Mother" I said hugging her, "My Lord."I said addressing Paul with much more respect with a bow.

"Welcome Son, you seem well." My mother said a smile on her face, her eyes lit at my sight.

"Please take a seat, Perceus" Paul said but I doubt that he saw me flinch when he used my full name.

"Yes, My Lord." was the only thing I could say because I noticed that they both were nervous. I wonder what had them so worried, maybe they wanted to talk to me about something, some political matter or impending war.

"Look, Percy... we have decided to arrange your marriage..." Paul hesitated but before he could say anything more

"WHAT! I just turned 16. I don't even have a girlfriend! "I shouted in surprise.

"Percy. Listen to us" My mother said her tone even but with a tinge of discipline and authority.

"You know how Sparta has always had a huge rivalry with Athens and it won't be long before war erupts between the two nations." explained Paul.

"Yes..?" I had no idea how that had anything to do with me getting married but I let him explain.

"So if you get married with the Princess of Athens we might be able to stop an impending war. Thousands of lives will be spared and there will be peace between us for generations to come." Paul continued. I have to start letting people explain before I ask questions.

"May I at least know who I'm getting married to?" I asked.

"Son, King Frederick only has one daughter." My mother said.

"What's her name?" I asked again.

"Her name is Annabeth, dear." My mother said a smile playing on her lips at my peaked interest.

"Okay I need some time alone, may I be excused?"I asked them.

"Yes Percy." They both said in unison and with that I left.

I had two options. Go with my friends and tell them everything that happened or go to the beach and be alone. That was an easy choice so I went to the beach. I always think well when I'm close to the sea. I took of my sandals and walked in until I reached a rock that was not too far away from the shore and sat on it. Fish started coming close to me saying things like "Greetings_, my lord_." and "Is _everything okay, my lord_?" and a few other things with _my lord _in it. After a couple of hours I got of the rock and went to the shore. I went back to the palace because I knew we would have to go to Athens soon to see my soon to be wife. Even if I didn't want to go I had no other choice.


	3. Annabeth II

**AN: I'm so sorry for not updating. I was out of town for Winter vacation and then I got a small case of writers block. I hope you guys are not mad at me! I'm sorry. I am already working on the next chapter and I want to give a special thanks to my awsome beta reader arianscorp. I might edit the other chapters and you should expect the next chapter by next week.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

I felt as if I had been chained to a rock or thrown in to the sea. I just couldn't accept the thought of marrying someone I hardly knew, it pained me, compelled me to think about it over and over again if this was the best thing to do. I knew that my father would always want the best for me, like any father he would want his daughter to marry and have a family of her own but was the Prince of Sparta the right choice... for some reason I couldn't get the thought out of my head.

I prayed to my mother, Athena, Goddess of Wisdom to enlighten my thoughts and the path that the fates wanted me to follow.

I continued to pray and although I didn't get the answers I searched for, I found peace, for the time. Had I been overreacting? It was normal to be nervous; after all I am about to marry someone who I only knew by his royal title and not in person. The Prince of Sparta was known to be an exellent and a master of swordsmanship.

Maybe all I needed was time to clear my mind and try to adjust myself but who am I kidding? The reason I didn't want to marry him is because he's a Spartan.

I sighed to calm myself down, I needed peace and some relief from being a princess and the only way that was possible was to go outside the palace walls and into the city, maybe spend some time with my closest friends.

The thought of being with them brought a smile to my lips. I didn't trust many people and that meant I had very few close friends. Thalia and Piper were my confidants; I respected Thalia's judgement and I appreciated Piper's innocence and loyalty equally there was a special bond that Thalia and I had forged over the years.

It was late at night and I wasn't sure if I wanted to go and visit Thalia by myself so I decided to visit with Piper and then ask her to accompany me. Piper came from an affluent and noble family. She lived close to the palace grounds, her manor wasn't far away from my wing in the Palace all I had to do was scale a wall and wade across a moat, something pretty simple for a demigod like me.

I had to be careful as I ran across the palace grounds, like a shadow I swept through the corridors and the wall. It was the moat that proved to be a nightmare, it was filled with sea water; the moat was deep enough to drown a person in the depth of salt and muddy water. How I wish Poseidon favoured me but I was a daughter of Athena, why would he? And then magically the water in the moat receded to a level that it could be walked across, the water level went down and it was hallow enough to walk through it. I jumped into the moat and made my way across it, once on the other end I grabbed a pillar of the bridge and climbed out of the moat. I was dirty and needed a change of clothes, I had the smell of the sea over me and I hated it.

There was no choice now, I had to visit Piper. I made my way across the gardens of Aphrodite and there on the far cliff stood a mansion carved in stone glistening a luminescent indigo in the faint light of the full moon. The guards recognised me on sight and so did the chamber maid when I entered the courtyard of the manor. I was shown to Piper's chamber where I rudely awoke her by hitting her with a pillow on her head.

"What are you doing here?" Piper grumbled obviously in sleep. "Get up and I'll explain everything to you?" I whispered because I didn't want to draw any attention. She was a mess but as she was she got out of bed and sat up, her blankets bundled around her. "Now, tell me." She said rubbing sleep from her eyes. "All right" I took a deep breath to hide my hesitation and as I exhaled in one single breath I said, "I'm getting married." "WHAT!" she screamed, it sounded as if a bell had fallen from the highest tower into the foyer.. I put my hand on her mouth to silence her.

"Calm down!" I half whispered half screamed. "Someone is going to hear us and my father will have our heads, mine for telling you a secret and yours because you heard it. Now, shut up and listen." "Annabeth, what's going on? "Piper said perplexed. There was no way I could calm all that bubbling excitement away. "I just don't know and it's bothering me to death." She squeezed my hand in hers, an act of comfort but it didn't seem to work. "My dad is forcing me to marry the Prince of Sparta." but before I could say anything else I was cut off by Piper's squeals. "Prince of Sparta, He's so cute." She said out loud in her excitement.

"That's it Piper, we're going to find Thalia in The Clearing of Artemis." I said in an angry voice. I grabbed her arm and dragged her out, trying my best to escape the premises without drawing any attention to ourselves.  
>As soon as we were off the property and on our way to the sacred garden I broke my silence, "Don't you know what, to be quiet means?" I asked my voice dripping with sarcasm while my lips curved in a smirk.<br>"Maybe. But this is too much to take in." She said gleefully her voice bubbling with excitement.  
>"And how do you think I felt?" I asked my voice without of emotion. I'm sure she understood how I felt for she didn't say a single word while we walked through the city and into the forest. After walking for a few miles into the forest we came to thicket through which lay a magical path only a demigod could see, it was hidden from the view of the mortals.<p>

Thalia had lived in the sacred clearing for years now. It was weird at first and I had tried to persuade her to come live in the palace with me, there was obviously space and her stature as a daughter of Zeus demanded that she be treated with respect and in luxury but Thalia had too much self respect and her maiden vow to Artemis meant a lot to her. She was a devout follower of Artemis and preferred to live close to her shrine.

Our friendship goes long back, Chiron had brought the three of us together to train us in combat and strategy. Thalia and I were powerful since birth our mind and body honed and hard wired for battle and strategy, Piper on the other hand being a daughter of Aphrodite was one of the first to be trained in the art of physical and close weapon combat.

I was nine when Athena led me to Chiron, Piper eight, and Thalia ten. Chiron told us about our heritage and how important it was for us to train so that we could lead our lives.

As time passed we all developed our expertise, Thalia mastered physical combat and mastery over archery, while Piper and I trained ourselves in close combat with weapons of arm length.

When we arrived at the temple, Piper and I had to look for Thalia. She almost never went more than a mile from the temple. She lived in a silver tent with a symbol of the moon above the door but at present she wasn't there.

"What are you to doing here in the middle of the night", asked a firm voice from behind us. We turned to see Thalia, a girl with ebony locks and electric blue eyes dressed in luminescent silvery blue camouflage uniform.

"Thalia, nice to see you" I greeted her with a smile unlike Piper who went over and hugged the strong, solitary hunter of Artemis."Really, your actions and expressions speak otherwise." Thalia asked questioningly."I need to talk to you about something important." I said trying to gather my wits and maintain an aura of calmness. "My father has arranged for me to get married to the Prince of Sparta." I said in one breath and nearly inaudible voice.

"Who?" Thalia asked...and then it hit her, "Wait. Your father has wants you marry who?"

"The Prince of Sparta" Piper chimed in.

"So what do you want me to do? I believe congratulations are in order." Thalia asked with a smirk on her face. "The problem is, that there's nothing I can do about it." I said and I sat on the ground by knees to my face and my head buried in them." I just needed to get it out of me...I feel so helpless" I wanted to cry, but I hate showing weakness.

After a few minutes of silence Piper finally spoke." You can always count on us, Annabeth. Right Thalia, Thalia!" Thalia was lost in her thoughts and had to be brought back to reality by Piper who nudged her.  
>" It's almost dawn you both should leave." Thalia said she then walked over to Annabeth and sat beside her and whispered in her ear, "I'll be there for you" she helped me on my feet and told us goodbye.<p>

She whispered something to Piper and we walked into the cold forest.


	4. Percy II

**AN/**_I'm really sorry for not updateng fast. I hope you forgive me! I want to give a special thanks to my readers and to my beta reader arianscorp._

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

* * *

><p>My family had allowed me to invite all of my friends to come along with us and meet the Royal Family of Athens. I had many Friends, but I decided to invite only my most loyal friends, my fellow warriors and comrades; Grover, Nico, Jason, and Leo. We had already set sail for Athens at daybreak, and while my friends and family sat in their respective cabins, I stood on deck with helmsman, reminiscing about my past, about the days when I had learnt that I was a demigod.<p>

I met Grover when I was just twelve, that was also the day I found out that I was a demigod. I was walking in a dark, cold forest along with other initiate Spartan warriors, led by our mentor Chiron. As we walked to the Stygian mountains through the black forest it was then that I saw a small animal sprint across the forest path and I decided to chase after it.

That was my first and last mistake till date. I would have been perfectly safe with the rest of the group, but no, I decided to be an arse and chase after an unknown animal in the middle of a monster infested dark forest. When I left the worn out path, It was then that I noticed the dark figure looming behind me. I took in my surroundings and realised that I had entered a small clearing decorated with dead flowers and broken tree branches, never ever had I seen a monster so hideous, a Furie.

The 'Security Guards' of the underworld is what I preferred to call them. Ugly, was an understatement. She was repulsive. That's still an understatement, but you get what I mean. So, that 'thing' just gave me a horrific glare. I heard the green shrubs behind me start to rustle, but I did not dare to look. If I move for even an inch I would be Percy-kebab... or maybe sushi? I was not sure, but I did not want to find out. The rustling behind me was louder and I noticed it came from two different directions. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a satyr running towards something. Then I saw what that 'something' was. It was my old crippled mentor. I had no idea how my day could get stranger, but it did.

My wise mentor shouted, "Perceus!"

I was shocked. Scratch that, I had no idea how I felt. There were so many emotions running through my body. I have always wondered what my facial expression looked like on that day. But, my day was just about to get stranger. Chiron was not using his cane because he had the lower portion of a white stallion.

I like horses, don't get me wrong, but when you find out that your old mentor is not completely human, one does tend to freak out. Another thing that could not be possible was that all of those things passed through my head in what? 30 seconds. As if my day could not get stranger, Chiron threw something at me, I caught the object in my hand, I looked at it with open eyes, It was a celestial bronze sword.

Even during this time of day, It gave off a faint glow. The design was definitely Greek because it had a leaf-like design with the engraving on the side. Ανακλυσμός, Riptide. Before I knew it the Furie lunged at me. You are probably thinking " I bet he was as brave as all the other heroes.", but the truth is I was scared. I mean 'go hide under a rock' scared. There was only one way to get out of that mess, so I swung the sword. It felt so natural. The sword went straight threw her. She disintegrated on the spot, leaving nothing but sand. The old centaur and the saytr walked towards me but i stayed still. I just could not move. I noticed that the saytr was talking with Chiron as if they knew each other from long ago. As they got closer to me they stopped talking.

"Percy, There is too much to explain, but we don't have enough time." Chiron said. His wise eyes were so serious they were a little scary. "We have to start with the basics, I guess." He continued. I could only nod in response.  
>"Let's start with the basics. You know who I am right?"<br>"Umm, no?" I couldn't say anything else, but I think he understood.  
>"I am the same Chiron from the legends. The trainer of countless heroes and this here is Grover, the saytr." He motioned for Grover to step forward.<br>"Nice to meet you" He said with a sligh bow.  
>"Perceus, but call me Percy." I said for the first time sense the attack.<br>"Look, Perceus. The reason that furie attacked you is because you have god's blood inside you." Chiron said. I knew he would not lie to me, but me? I couldn't be the son of a god.  
>"You have to be mistaken. I can't be the son of a god." I responded.<br>"But, you are. The question is which one. That is where Grover comes in. He will go with you to talk to your mother. I have to get back to the rest of the group. Keep the sword it turns into a quill."

Once again the only thing I could say was, "What?"  
>"I am sorry that I can't explain well. Ask Grover any questions that you have. I will see you soon, Perceus." Chiron said, as he went back to the path.<p>

On the way to my mother's house, Grover tried to explain everything he could. I found out Grover was a very good friend and that he was very reliable. When we arrived at my mother's house I was claimed by Poseidon as soon as my mother greeted us. I did not need that much training since I was trained from birth to be a warrior.

I sighed, since then I had been Perceus, Prince of Sparta and Demigod son of Poseidon. As I looked over to the horizon I could see the coastline of Athens, it was still far away but I could see the circling clouds in the far distance, clouds that heralded the dominion of Olympus.

I closed my eyes and felt the force of the sea at the bottom of the ship; I then called to the wind and the ocean, to give us speed. On my command the forces of the ocean propelled us forward to the distant coastline. It won't be long before we make it to Athens now.


	5. Annabeth III

**AN/** I just wanted to thank all the people who read this story and my beta reader!

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYIMPIANS**

* * *

><p>ANNABETH<p>

I did not have much time. The royal family of Sparta was supposed to arrive by evening today however the coast guards had seen a ship with Spartan colors nearing the shore at dawn itself, either they started their journey a day in advance or the sea had somehow propelled them with the speed of Hermes.

I looked at myself in the mirror I was a complete and utter disaster. I was starting to regret visiting Piper and Thalia. What was I thinking? I had to look presentable, scratch that I had to look like a Demigod Princess who could rival Aphrodite's beauty, there was very little time left for the feast to begin and over that I only had an hour or two before my future fiancé arrived.

I still was not pleased with this engagement, but I knew my mother was watching over me, and maybe other gods and goddesses were trying to help me as well, but it was also true that some gods hated me. To name a few: Hera, Ares, and Poseidon.

I had personally angered Hera, but I had done nothing to anger Ares and Poseidon. They disliked me because of the rivalry they have with my mother. Ares hated my mother because most people believed that strategy was better than brute strength and Poseidon was still mad at my mother because she won the patronage of Athens.

I wondered what they thought about my situation, but it was a waste of time wondering what the gods thought of and about, so why bother? I had to get ready for the feast which I thought would be the worst of my life. That's way more important that what others think of you. I could not wear something simple, I am a princess after all, but I did not want to exaggerate. I decided to ask Charis for advice.

She is, after all, one of the wisest women who I trust and know will give honest judgement. I was not allowed in the servant's quarters, but I needed to talk to her. I quickly scanned my wardrobe for an outfit that did not draw too much attention and put it on. I had learnt how to walk without making any noise.

Palace servants were trained to walk through the hallways quietly because my father did not want to be disturbed by the servants in the least. As I approached the servants' quarters I had to be even more careful. I was not allowed to talk to the workers and servants about personal matters.

I hated how people would be separated by their social status. At least my father agreed on not having any slaves. Charis had once told me that she had joined the palace staff after her husband had passed away. I didn't ask for any details because her husband's passing still brought much pain to her. Fortunately, Charis had her own room because she had worked at the palace longer than the rest of the staff. Most people only work for five years before leaving for better prospects.

I hated that too, but I guess working in the palace is a hard job. I walked the long stretch of hallway leading to Charis' room and knocked silently on her door. She opened the door and was clearly surprised to see me.

"Princess Annabeth, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I need your help, Charis." I did not want to give into my emotions, because I was afraid that if I break down it'd scare her. "Can you meet me in my chambers, Charis? I do not want to get in trouble with my father for disobeying his wishes." She understood why I could not be here and she knew it wasn't personal.

"Of course Lady Annabeth, I'll be there shortly." She said obediently not meeting my eyes even once.

"In about five minutes, Charis. I knew I could count on you. I have to go now. I'll see you soon."

I had to leave the servants' quarters as soon as possible. Soon everyone would come out of their rooms and see me. I had no other choice but to run trying to make no noise as I swept across the hallway like a leaf on the wind. I was extremely glad that no one saw me walking in the hallways. Now I just had to wait for Charis to arrive. I was deep in thought when I heard a light tap at the door to my chamber. I opened it and I was not surprised to see Charis standing there before time.

"Thank you so much for coming." I said. I had always looked up to her and I always listened to her advice.

"I need your help."

"What's wrong, Annabeth?" I noticed that she did not call me princess. She knew something was wrong, but I did not know how to tell her about the engagement.

"You will find out later at the feast, but I need your advice on what to wear." I was afraid she would notice that my problem was worse than she had anticipated.

"Of course Annabeth, just tell me what you have decided upon and I can help you decide from them." She said with a kind smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

I explained what kind of clothes I wanted to wear and we decided that I would wear a flowing chiton.

It was not to over the top, but it was not too simple either. It was white, but it had little sequin designs that went from my waist all the way to my ankles with a beautiful border at the lower edge of the dress. I draped a shawl over my shoulders, while Charis combed my hair into an elegant knot.

When we were satisfied with my makeover she said that she had to leave and ran out of my chamber closing the doors behind her.

I had to ask my father something so I decided to go and look for him. I went over to his palace wing and went straight to his library. A large part of the palace was meant for his use only and only a selected few could go there. I walked over to the door and tapped on it twice. I waited at the door patiently and after a while my father opened the door.

He simply glanced at me and asked me to come in, "Hello, Annabeth. I see you are ready for the feast. I was worried that you would be against this marriage." He had a smile on his face. I still wonder if that smile was genuine or not. I loved my father, but sometimes I wondered if he loved me back.

"I have to do what is best, Father." I hope he did not detect the sarcasm in my voice.

"I just wanted to know at what time I have to be in the throne room."

"Be there in half an hour."This time his voice was shallower.

"Thank you father, I shall await your presence." I said turning around and leaving. I decided to walk faster. I went back to my room and I did what I did best. I drifted off in endless thought.

It was time, he was about to arrive. Sure, I wanted to meet him, but I was worried. I would have to spend the rest of my life with him and don't forget that the goddess of marriage hates me. I walked over to the throne room and sat on my throne. Right on after I arrived, my father walked in. I thought It would be just us, but I saw my father's nobles and ministers arrive with him and of course, Chiron.

I was glad that he was here. He had always been like a second father to me. As I sat there I saw something that surprised me, Piper and Thalia. Piper just looked at me and mouthed one word 'Charis'. I instantly knew that she had asked my father to invite them. Among the other honoured guests were Frank Zhang, Captain of the Equine Cavalry, Hazel Levesque, Chief Treasurer, Katie and Pollux, Ministers of Agriculture and Health.

As I looked at the crowd I heard the sound of footstep, no, the sound of marching, of warriors dressed in armour carrying swords which they thumped on their shields.

They, the Spartans had arrived, I looked towards the door across the Atrium, chin up, shoulders back, and I took my stance as the Princess of Athens, that of Princess Annabeth the Faint smile.

The doors opened wide and in marched the Spartans, the Royal Family at the centre of the wedding party, walking with their heads held high and garbed in their finest.

There they were my future family.


	6. Annabeth IV

**AN/ I'm so sorry that I haven't updated, but today I'm going to post two chapters! ****I want to give a special thanks to my beta reader, arianscorp! **

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

><p>Annabeth<p>

I had never been to battle field, nor had I ever dreamt of the fact that I'll find myself on one. I had let alone never even thought about battle. Being a Daughter of Athena didn't mean that I had seen several battles however I was certainly privy to the wisdom part of it, a little more than anyone should have been but anyway back to reality.

While standing there besides my throne on the dais surrounded by my friends, family and the countless nobles, ministers, warriors and other dignitaries of Athens, I felt that my father's royal court and Atrium had turned into a battle ground, or rather was soon to be made so by the Spartans dressed in full body armour.

Once the entire wedding party had filed in to the large royal chamber, the King of Spartans, a tall man with wheatish skin, slight stubble with salt and pepper cropped hair walked forwards along with his royal guard to greet my father. The King wore an armour of what I thought was gold, but as he neared I realised it was more that gold rather a combination of two or more metals to make the armour strong and resistant against arrow piercing, interesting, I must bring this up with my generals if the Spartans can be innovative so can we.

It felt like forever as the crowd of nobles parted to make way for the king and his guards to reach the dais where my father and I stood. I felt someone stand beside me, and without even stealing a glance I knew it was Thalia, maybe Piper as well. I held my head Each Warrior was at least six feet tall garbed in either brass or copper breast and back plates with a thick woollen cloak billowing from their shoulders to ankles. Not only that, each soldier wore matching bracers and greaves along with sandals made of leather with brass fittings. Their Copper shields reflecting the light of the sun gave an illusion of being on fire. Their iron spears, proudly held, ready to skewer any mortal to cross their paths while their swords remained sheathed, a gesture of peace I suppose however ineffective it might , I would be strong, I would be confident I wouldn't bow down to him.

The King approached us slowly and steadily, marching in co-ordination with his guards. Each step that he took towards us felt like a stone thrown at my face and my independence. I slipped into a daze, lost in my thoughts, only to be revived by a mild pinch from Thalia.

The king was now shaking hands with my father, and my father held his right hand with both his hands an act of gratitude and respect. A sign of welcome, my father had officially welcomed my end or the end of my independence as I thought it was.

He then turned to face the gathering, a gathering of over hundreds of men and women including the Spartans. He opened his arms in welcome and spoke in a loud joyful voice, full of warmth I knew was fake "Welcome! A hearty welcome to our guests from Sparta, soon to be the home of my only daughter, Princess Annabeth, Heir to my throne of Athens." The entire room broke into applause, the Athenians cheering at the mention of my name and the Spartans rejoicing at the announcement of my marriage with their Prince. He then looked towards me silently asking me to join him.

I took one deep breath and with my head held high I walked to his side, bowing to the King of Athens and then waved to the crowd.

"Thank you, for your warm welcome" The King of Sparta said, he stood beside my father. "I'd now ask Perceus, Prince of Sparta and the Heir to my throne to ask for Princess Annabeth's hand in marriage." The cheering and the applause that came from the Spartans were deafening. It sounded like thunder as the Spartans banged their spears on the shields and cheered for their Prince.

I wanted to see him, I had heard Piper say more than once that he was as handsome as Adonis and as powerful as Achilles but he was nowhere in sight. He wasn't with the wedding party, nor could I see anyone making their way towards us through the crowd.

"I'd like to introduce my son." The King's voice boomed and from amid the cheering, from the bottom of the stairs I saw another figure climb on to the dais. Garbed in armour of gold with a cloak the colour of copper clasped to his shoulders, his face covered with a helmet, the Prince of Sparta was one o the most handsome man. True that I hadn't seen his face yet but he had the physique of a celestial warrior.

He was over six feet tall, broad shouldered, lean and muscled. His armour was well fitting and only emphasised is strength and the strength in his body. He had a golden wheatish complexion from what I could see but I was yet to see his face as it was hidden by the helmet. I was definitely marrying a warrior, a battle and conquest obsessed Spartan warrior. I shuddered at the thought but that was before he decided to surprise me.

It didn't actually quite surprise me, but shocked me from the core outwards on what he had just done. Never had I expected a Spartan to do such a thing, never.

Down on one knee, the helm of his sword in his hands and his sword pointed to the ground, the tip resting downwards. He looked at me, and all I could see were his beautiful and enchanting see green eyes, eyes so mesmerising that I felt that I'd drown in them, lost forever in their serenity.

But I soon was brought back to my dream world as the hall went quiet only to be followed by another booming loud voice, "I'd like to request your hand in marriage Princess Annabeth of Athens" and my world came crashing down upon me, my heart broke at such an unromantic proposal but what was I expecting, before me was a barbaric warrior whose sole interest was to slash, cut and gut and as if that wasn't enough he continued, "I promise to defend your honour always and that of your family. I promise to protect you from any harm that might come your way and if the Gods so desire it I will sacrifice myself for you" Something inside me broke, it seemed he was reading of a piece of parchment that some had written the proposal on to be read word by word.

He then revealed a ring, holding it in his right hand. It was an elegant looking platinum band, with intricately carved olive leaves around the body of the band, nestled at the centre of the leaves were sapphires and aquamarines, in various hues of blue and green.

I didn't want to do this but I had no choice, with a stone on my heart I gave my hand into his and slipped the finger, a perfect fit I might add, on my ring finger. Instantly, a fresh cool breeze of air began to blow lined with the fragrance of sweet salts, never before such a breeze had blown from the sea, fragrant over that. It left me wondering if not mesmerized.

Without wasting any time, the Prince and now my Fiancé stood up, took my hand in his and then stood facing the crowd of Athenians and Spartans, who were now applauding and cheering on the engagement of the heirs of the two rival nations and as I stood waving to the crowds, I realised that he held my soft delicate hands with utmost care in his rough and scarred one. An explicable smile came to my lips but they were soon followed by internal fear of unknown, anger at the present and pain which too was inexplicable.


	7. Percy III

**AN/ This is the second chapter I promised!**

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

><p>Percy<p>

The city of Athens was beautiful. What else can I say? As we neared the shore I could see the fishermen take out their boats. I silently prayed to my father and I asked him to protect all the hardworking fishermen going out for another hard day at sea.

Suddenly, I remembered when I was training to be a Spartan warrior. Those were some of the worst days of my life. The _official_ motto was _never surrender; _however the real motto should have been _kill or be killed_. Murder was against the law, but people turned a blind eye when it came to _training. _I thought that all of the vicious fighting was going to be the death of me. I just couldn't stand watching people die that way. Then I met my friends and my wise mentor, Chiron. Chiron told me that I always had to do what I thought was best. All of my friends made sure that I stayed the same Percy. Who knows what I would be without them. Now I understand why Paul wants me to get me married to the Princess of Athens. A war against Athens could turn out to be catastrophe that would leave thousands dead. A war at that scale would also be emotionally devastating. I had to do what was best for Sparta. Just like Chiron told me. I would be saving the lives of hundreds, of those who had a desire to live in peace. War would take that away from them and I would never let that happen.

While I was lost in my thoughts, it suddenly hit me. How would I explain all the monsters that attacked me? Only my close friends and my family knew that I was a demigod. Not even my own people knew the truth about me. Suddenly, a thousand thoughts ran through my head. Would she even believe me? Would she think I'm crazy? I was so worried I didn't hear Grover walking towards me.

"Are you ready?" He sounded just as worried as me.

"I don't think so." My words sounded emotionless, but I doubt he noticed.

"Why?"

"I need to tell her that I'm a half blood, but what if she thinks that I'm crazy?" I asked him, seeking his opinion on the matter.

"You don't have to tell her. Do you? "He asked, sounding a little confused.

"I have to spend the rest of my life with her. I need to tell her, Grover." I said with a pained expression, no matter how much neutral my voice sounded.

"Well you know you know I'll be there for you." He smiled and then he said. "Let's just get you ready. We're going to arrive soon." He said trying to get my mind off the matter.

"I think you are right" I said and the both of us then went below deck to get ready.

I dressed in my best armor, armor of gold, it was durable in battle however it was more for a cosmetic effect. Keeping with tradition, I decided to don a copper cloak, which went over my shoulders. To complete my apparel I then wore a helmet, also of the same gold alloy that the armour as made of. I heard footsteps behind me, I turned around and saw Leo.

"Hey! Percy. His highness wants to know if you're ready." Leo said his voice full of excitement, he too was wearing armour, however one made of a copper alloy.

"Yes, I'm ready." I said, blankly.

"Let's go then!" I wondered why he sounded so happy, but then it hit me. New city meant new girls for Leo to hit on. I rolled my eyes and walked out on the deck, we had already anchored, and the crew were now laying the planks down for the bridge.

The Spartan procession was huge, for the lack of a better term. Nobles, warriors and their families all had arrived overnight along with us and were now walking down the streets of Athens with our banners held high and much singing and dancing.

I didn't get to see much of the city because we were surrounded by the warriors, but it didn't matter I was thinking about the grand entrance we were about to make. Most of the warriors were six feet tall and they were all dressed in either copper or brass armour, with matching greaves and bracers. All of my friends were in the royal party and they closely followed me. We were being way to dramatic, but it was what was expected from the Spartans. We finally entered the palace and went straight to the throne room and we saw the royal family.

I saw her. I saw Princess Annabeth. She had beautiful blond hair that gently flowed down. The startling thing about her was her grey eyes. The last time I saw eyes like was when I went to Olympia and I saw the statue of Athena. I didn't think much about that then, I was only thinking about how her eyes seemed to look for my weaknesses. The truth was that she scared me because she reminded me of a goddess. Now that I look back at that day, I cannot believe I was so stupid. How could I compare her with a goddess?

I was probably hidden from her view, but I was not supposed to move an inch until Paul introduced me. The King of Athens greeted us in a joyful voice. "Welcome! A hearty welcome to our guests from Sparta, soon to be the home of my only daughter, Princess Annabeth, Heir to the throne of Athens." The room started to applaud. I guess they were happy about the marriage. The princess walked over to her father's side, bowed her head to my father, and then waved to the crowd.

Paul was standing next to the King of Athens and he started to speak. "Thank you, for the warm welcome. I'd now ask Perceus, Prince of Sparta and the Heir to my throne to ask for Princess Annabeth's hand in marriage." That was my cue. As the cheering erupted, I started to march towards the dais.

I went down on one knee and I looked at her. I was lost in her beautiful grey eyes. I wanted to stay that way forever. It was now or never and with one deep breath I said, "I'd like to request your hand in marriage, Princess Annabeth of Athens" It came out wrong, what else could I say? It was supposed to be all romantic and all that stuff but I didn't have the least idea on how to be romantic. I continued anyway, "I promise to defend your honour always and that of your family. I promised to protect you from any harm that might come your way and if the gods desire it , I will sacrifice myself for you" My words came out stiff and heavy as if I was reading them.

I held out my right hand and showed her the ring. Even I thought that it was pretty. I found it when we were boarding the ship back in Sparta. Actually, it found me. I was about to get on the ship when I saw the ring on a shell, a gift from my real father, Poseidon, King of the Seas, Earthshaker, Stormbringer and Father of Horses.

I noticed that her hand was shaking, as I placed the ring on her finger. I instantly knew that she didn't want to get married with me. Earlier I used to think that I was the only one that did not want to get married. I felt terrible, it was as if I was forcing her to spend the rest of her life with me, but it was too late now, I had slipped the ring on her finger now, we were officially engaged.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope you guys liked the chapter! I promise that there will be more Percabeth. I have a question for all my awesome readers... Do you think someone in the story is OOC? **


	8. Annabeth V

**I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded in what seems like forever, but I've had tons of homework, tests, more homework, and, dont forget, sports. Anyway, make sure to read my Beta's story _'Fire in the Void'. _**

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

_Annabeth_

Sure the feast was fun, but I spent the entire time lost in thought. The only time I would speak or say something was when Thalia or Piper asked me something. When most of the guest were finished eating, I asked my father if I could be excused. I wanted to be alone, but guess who followed me? You guessed it; Thalia and Piper had decided to stick with me like shadow.

I doubt that Piper and Thalia noticed that I knew they were following me. I decided that if I kept walking Thalia and Piper wouldn't find me and they would give up. Of course I was wrong.

I slowly walked to a garden in the palace that I had dedicated to my mother. I sat on my favourite bench that was hidden from the rest of the paths, and I waited for Piper and Thalia to find me. After waiting for a couple of minutes, they came out of the bushes and silently took seats beside me.

After hours of silence and forced small talk I said the first thing that came to my mind, "Took you guys a while. Didn't it?" It was lame, but I couldn't think of anything else to say, Shocker right?

"Wait, you knew we were behind you?" Piper asked exasperatedly.

"No. I did not hear you crushing leaves and branches, as you miserably tried to follow me." I replied sarcastically. "Do you want us to be here, Annabeth?" asked Thalia. She knew me enough to notice that I needed to be alone.

"I wish to be alone, thank you for being with me though. It meant and means a lot to me." I said with a slight smile on my face, Piper hugged me before she got up to leave with Thalia right beside her.

"Look for us if you need anything." Thalia said.

"We're always going to be there for you. Don't forget that." added Piper, in a comforting voice. As they started to walk back to the palace, I picked up a small moon lace from beside and marvelled at how something so small and delicate could give off such a warm glow during such a cold night.

Suddenly, a cold breeze passed by and blew the moon lace away.

Once again, I felt as if all hope had been taken away from me. I couldn't show that though. I would not lower my head for any reason. I was a daughter of Athena, after all.

Like the chilling wind out of nowhere, a grey owl flew next to me and perched its self on my shoulder.

"Hello there." I said to it. After all, owls were my mother's sacred bird, meaning I could talk to them.

"Hello milady. I noticed you looked much stressed and I came to see if I could help you."

"I appreciate it, but I do not need any help." I said politely

"Milady, everyone needs help with something. You just need to notice when you need help." said the owl, trying to reason with me.

"You are right." I thought for a second and I continued," Do you think you could come with me to Sparta when I leave Athens. I know I am asking for much, but it would mean the world to me."

"I would be honored to help a daughter of Athena."

"Thank you! You're a blessing from the great goddess! May I know your name?" I asked the bird

"Of course, my name is Sonya." She chirruped excitedly, her big golden eyes warm with affection towards me.

"Well Sonya, I must thank you one more time!" I said with the first genuine smile I had ever given in weeks.

"Milady, there is someone here. I must go now!" She said hesitantly and took off in the quick breeze.

"Wait! Who's there? When are you coming back?" I asked.

"I'll be back soon!" and flew away into the night leaving me alone. Again, but the last thing I wanted to feel was self-pity. I had other things to worry about. I wanted to find out who was fallowing me, so I did the most reasonable thing. I took out my dagger and shouted, "Whose there! Show yourself!"

From the shadows of the trees behind me, came out a warrior. A warrior dressed in armour of gold whose face was no longer hidden behind the mask. His mesmerizing sea green bore into mine and for the first time I found myself lost my dagger still in my hands by my side.

"Hello, Princess. I have been looking for you." He said, his eyes shining and faint smile on his face advocated his innocence.

"Hello, Perceus" I said and curtsied to him, my head bowed and not meeting his eye. I gestured for him to sit beside me.

"I need to talk to you." He said as if it were a matter of urgency and sat down beside me. He set down his helmet and said, "I hate that thing it brings back bad memories." He said looking at his helmet, with an expression of disgust on his face. He then looked towards me and continued, "Anyway, I wanted to say sorry." I was surprised. Why would he apologise to me?

"Why?" I said taken aback.

"I wanted to say sorry, because I messed up the proposal. I sounded like I was reading from a script, but I wanted to tell you that I really meant what I said." He really did know how to surprise me. An apology was the last thing I expected from him.

"Apology accepted." I told him. I have no idea how I just did that and how those words came out of my mouth. They just did.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me." He sounded as if a great burden had been lifted off of his shoulder.

"Well, Perceus," I said, "It's late. I must go to my chambers."

"May I walk you there, Princess?" He asked.

"You may, and please, call me Annabeth." I said with a faint smile.

"Of course, Prin- Annabeth." He fumbled and then scratched his head.

I giggled at his innocent banter. Wait, did I just giggle?

We walked the entire way back to my chambers in absolute silence. When we arrived at the entry to my Royal Wing, he paused at the door and said, "Annabeth, I enjoyed talking with you. Do you mind if we go out for a stroll in the garden again?"

"I would love too." I answered his question with a smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow after sunrise, then. Goodnight, Annabeth." He simply smiled, bowed to me, kissed my hand, and left.

I went inside my room, and I went straight to the balcony. I leaned against the railing and sighed. I was looking forward to the next day, but I didn't want to leave my past behind me. What scared me was that I was looking forward to the next day. The day I had dreaded for the most of my life.


	9. Percy V

_AN/ Hey guys! There is a poll on my profile, so please vote by Friday._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus, Rick Riordan does**_.

PERCY

It seemed as if the entire city of Athens had come to the feast. There were dozens of tables for everyone to sit on, but I was surprised to find out I would not be sitting with the royal family. My parents and the king sat at the head table, my friends and I sat at a table to their left, and Princess Annabeth sat with her friends to their right.

I tried to enjoy myself at the feast, but I felt anxious and nervous as I still had not spoken to Annabeth. I guess it was a simple enough to, but I just couldn't do it. Soon enough, my friends distracted me, and I joined their conversation.

"Do you remember when Leo locked Nico in a storage closet?" Jason asked the group. He seemed happier than usual, and I wondered why.

"Ha ha," Nico replied sarcastically," Very funny." Even though they were making fun of him he also seemed happier than usual.

"_What's going on," _I asked myself, "_Am I the only one who's not happy?"_

I noticed Annabeth leave, and I decided that this was my chance to speak to her. I stood up from the table and decided to follow her.

"Hey guys," I told my friends," I'm going for a walk, okay? I'll see you guys later"

"Ummm... Okay." Leo said completely confused and with a general nod in their direction I made haste and followed her out of the grand ball room.

Princess Annabeth was long gone, but her friends, Thalia and Piper were barely leaving, so I decided to follow them. No I am not a stalker, if that's what you're thinking. I followed them because they were talking about the princess.

"What's wrong with her? She should be happy." The one I thought was Piper said, she sounded worried.

"She should have joined The Hunters when I asked her too." Thalia said.

"Not all women hate men, Thalia. My mother has a say in things, you know. I mean, what would this world be without love?" I was so confused when she said that. I had absolutely no idea who her mother was or why she was important.

"Still," Thalia shot back, "She would not have to go through this if she had joined The Hunters."

_"Great," _I thought,_" Another thing to add to my conscious."_

Piper and Thalia walked the rest of the way in silence, and I was grateful for that. They started to slow down and so did I. They went off the main path and pushed some bushes aside to reveal a small, hidden path. The small path only went on for a short distance, but it revealed a beautiful garden. Flowers of all shapes, sizes, and colors were everywhere. The strange thing about the garden was that there were moon laces too. Moon laces are extremely rare and magical, so I had a reason to be even more confused. Princess Annabeth was sitting alone on a bench was sitting alone, but Thalia and Piper went to sit next to her. I was still hiding, but I could hear perfectly. Apparently, the princess had heard Thalia and Piper following her, so she was expecting company. Princess Annabeth was trying to laugh and smile, but it felt half hearted. After a little while, Piper and Thalia left. I wanted to go talk to Princess Annabeth, but I couldn't move. I was just frozen in place.

I was trying to move, but I just couldn't. After I gave up, I heard the princess talking again. "Thank you!" She said, "You're a blessing from the great goddess!" After she said that, I couldn't hear what she said.

I heard a flapping sound, like a bird flying away, and then the princess shouted. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

I walked out from behind the bushes and said, "Hello, Princess. I've been looking for you."

When I walked out of the bushes, I could have sworn the Princess had a dagger in her hand, but I thought I was going crazy as the next moment her hands were empty. Why would a princess carry a dagger I thought to myself?

"Hello, Perceus." She said. She motioned for me to sit down.

"I need to talk to you." I said with urgency evident from my voice.

I put down my helmet and grimaced, "I hate that thing. It brings back bad memories." Not realising what I had just said I quickly made amends and turned to face her, "Anyway, I wanted to say sorry."

She looked shocked, but she managed to say, "Why?"

"I wanted to say sorry, because I messed up on the proposal. I sounded like I was reading from a script, but I wanted to tell you that I really meant what I said." I said. I guess I really did surprise her.

"Apology accepted." she said with a faint smile, but I felt as if it was genuine.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me." I felt so relieved that she had accepted my apology.

"Well, Perceus," she said, "It's late. I must go to my chambers."

"May I walk you there, Princess?" I asked her.

"You may, and please, call me Annabeth." She told me.

"Of course, Prin- Annabeth." Leave it to me to mess up.

I was worried she might get mad at me for almost calling her princess, but I was surprised when she giggled.

We walked the entire way to her palace in silence. It wasn't awkward though.

When we arrived at her door, I paused and said "Annabeth, I enjoyed talking with you. Do you mind if we go out for a stroll in the garden again?"

"I would love too." She answered with a sweet smile.

"I'll see you after sunrise, then. Goodnight, Annabeth. I smiled, bowed, kissed her hand, and left.

I walked all the way to the shore. I was supposed to stay in the palace as a guest with the rest of the Spartans, but I had asked my mother to let me sleep on the ship. I went into my room and fell asleep thinking of the next day and what was to come with it.


	10. Annabeth VI

**AN/ If you guys haven't read my my betas story, '****_Fire in the Void' _make sure to check it out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

_Annabeth_

I had an extremely peculiar dream the night of my engagement. I'm not sure what had me more tense, the sweat on my brow from the depth of the dream or the smile that I woke up with.

I dreamt of sailing on a beautiful ship across the cerulean ocean turning copper with the setting of the sun. Behind me was my birthplace and home, and in front of me was the horizon, full of hope and sorrow. My sweet city soon fell out of view and now I could only see a vast ocean, with nothing on the horizon. I could have swum back to Athens when it was still in sight. The tide had been in my favour and the sea was calm and not many people know but I'm a very good swimmer.

The only problem was that I was extremely scared of the ocean. It can be calm one second, and the next second, fifty foot waves can tower over fishing boats. I can see why my mother does not like its ruler. Poseidon, God of the seas is temperamental and acts on his emotions. His wisdom is clouded by his emotions and his feelings which is reflected by his dominion, the ever changing temperamental sea.

I felt like crying and so I did. I was surprised, I never cried, not even in my dreams and I couldn't do anything to stop my tears that ran down my cheeks. As if my dream couldn't grow stranger Prince Perseus came up from behind me and engulfed me in a tight embrace. I felt warm and most of all comfortable in his arms. and then he whispered to me, "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

I woke up with my dream haunting my mind. _'What could it mean' _I thought. It was still dark outside, but I couldn't go back to sleep. I swung my legs over the side of my bed and sat up. From my position in the room I could see outside my window and I saw the shadow of a bird. It wasn't an owl so it couldn't be Sonya, but curiosity got the best of me.

I got up from my bed and walked out on to the balcony that over looked the rose gardens. Sitting on the guardrail was a dove. It was the most beautiful one I had ever seen. It was a luminescent white in colour with dazzling sapphire blue eyes. I flew of where it had perched and onto my shoulder, softly cooing in my ear; making me smile.

As the twilight gave way to another bright day with a last playful nip at my ear the dove flew away into the fading twilight towards the mountains. A couple of minutes after the dove left I remembered that I had to meet the prince in the garden. I went to my wardrobe and grabbed the first thing I saw, a blue chiton. I combed my hair and let it flow down my back in natural waves.

Without checking my reflection I ran out the door not wanting to be late. I only had a couple of minutes to get to the garden, and I hate being late. I ran past my wise mentor acknowledging him with a nod and leaving him entirely confused. Once I entered the garden I slowed down and walked the rest of the way to my favourite bench.

To my surprise Perseus was already there, waiting for me. He didn't wear any armor but he still had his sword. He was looking at a statue of Athena, but when he saw me he stood up and bowed politely.

"Good Morning Annabeth. I hope you are well this morning." Perseus greeted.

"Hello, Perseus." I said with politely. "I am good. I hope your fist night in Athens was comfortable?" We were still a little shy around each other, but we had to get over it. After all, our wedding was in a couple days.

"Athens is beautiful, thank you for asking. Would you like to walk with me?" He asked.

He offered his hand and I took it saying, "I would love too." What scared me about those words was that I meant them.

"Why do you like this garden so much, Annabeth?" he asked.

"The garden was a gift to my mother." I replied, being extremely carful with my words.

"It's beautiful." That's all he said in return.

We walked around for about ten minutes when he asked me if I wanted to go for a walk on the beach.

I was slightly taken aback, how could I refuse going to the beach? Not thinking too much about it, I simply nodded and he happily took me by the hand and led me on.

I tried to avoid the beach as much as possible, but I still knew a beautiful place by some cliffs."I know a beautiful spot away from the docks." I loved my people but I didn't want to get that much attention. I held his hand the entire way to the beach. I noticed how Perseus' eyes seemed greener, the color of the ocean.

"You like the ocean, don't you?" I asked him.

"I don't just like it," he said with a dazzling smile," I love it."

He paused for a couple minutes but continued, "The Ocean reminds me of happier times."

"I'm not really a sea person," I admitted to him. "Were almost there," I say, failing miserably to change the subject.

"Why don't you like the ocean?" he asked, it was as if he had taken offence/

"It's too unpredictable," I said."It scares me." Our conversation reminded me of my dream and I wondered if it was a message.

"Well then," he said with a goofy smile, "I'll have to change that."

I smiled back and said, "We're here."

That little place on the beach wasn't much, but it was pretty. To the left there was a tall cliff, at least twenty feet high, and on the right side it had a few sand dunes. The way we came from had trees and, of course, the ocean was in front of us.

He sat down on the sand and motioned for me to sit down too.

"I need to tell you something." he said sounding urgent.

"What's wrong?" I asked with concern quickly filling my voice.

"I need to tell you who my _father_ really is." He said emphasising on the word father.

"What do you mean, Perseus?" I asked him my mind already leaping to inferences.

"You mean it's not king Paul?" I asked clearly confused.

"No, he only adopted me when he married my mother."

"Then who is your father?" I asked my voice in doubt/

He sighed deeply and breathed. As he breathed out he said something I never would have wanted to hear in my life, "Poseidon, God of the Seas, Stormbringer, Earthshaker and Father of Horses."

His words left me in a state of shock. My eyes widened and without delaying another moment I did the only thing I could think of. In a flash I drew my dagger, hidden beneath my clothes and pointed it at his chest.

He grasped his sword, but he didn't pull it out of its sheath.

How could I have been so stupid?

I should have figured it all out a long time back. Sea green eyes, proficiency with a sword and his love for the sea. Was I blind not to pick it up?

With a serious voice, I asked him, "Did he send you! Did he!"

For all I knew Poseidon could have sent him to make my life miserable or even kill me. Just because of who my mother was. The sea turned gray, and the waves that were once calm, hit the shore with fury.

"What does he want?" I yelled at him."I have done nothing to anger him!" That was true. I always tried my best to not anger any of the gods, but especially Poseidon.

"Annabeth, I don't know what you're talking about. Trust me." He was trying to stay calm, but his voice was shaking, like if he was trying hard not to yell.

"You really think a daughter of Athena could trust you!" From the time I was little, my mother's wisdom has guided me, but it has also given me trust issues.

"Wait, you're a daughter of Athena?" He asked, his voice now began to shake.

"Yes, but what do you want?" By the time I said this I had lost my patience.

"Nothing!" To prove what he said he threw his sword on the ground as an act of truce.

I was about to attack him when I heard the sound of hooves, I instantly knew who it was, Chiron. He saw us and then said, "Annabeth, when I saw you running out of the palace I got worried, but I can see what happened. Put your dagger down." I trusted Chiron with my life, so I did what I was told.

"Well, it looks like we have some things to talk about." Chiron's voice was calm, but you could tell he was freaking out. He paused for a while but he soon continued. "So, you both know each other's parents right." We simply nodded.

"Both of your parents threw a fit over this, but you must live with it." Chiron paused to see if there were any objections, but there weren't."If you don't live with it you might anger your countries." Chiron paused again. "Or the gods. I have nothing else to say, but listen to the advice I give you."

After Chiron left, Perseus and I just sat in the sand until I said, "I'm sorry about my outburst, Perseus."

He looked at me for a while with his beautiful green eyes and then said, "It's okay and please, call me Percy."

"Well Percy, let's start over." It was unwise of me to give him my trust so easily, but I was out of options. I had to do what was right.

"Sure," He paused momentarily, obviously trying to think something through. Finally, he said, "I'll like that." Then he did something that completely took me by surprise. He cupped my chin with his hand and gently pressed his lips to my cheek; he kissed me.

I didn't know what to do or say.

"I have to go, but I'll like to see you later." I tried to hide my emotions and tried to get away from there as fast as possible.

"I will wait for you in your mother's garden, at midnight" He said.

Without making a promise to meet him there I got up and started walking down to the castle. As I walked through the rose gardens to my chambers, I saw the dove I had seen earlier in the morning, perched on the shoulder of Aphrodite's statue amidst a wreath of multihued roses.


	11. Percy VI

AN:I am so sorry that I just left all of you hanging. I don't really have an excuse. You see, I just stopped writing. This was the last chapter that my beta helped me with. After this chapter, I will most likely write every by myself, so I might update by the end of this month. I would like to thank The Silent Book-reader and everyone else that encouraged me to update. Thank you all so much.

Percy

I tried to avoid sleeping as much as I could in order to avoid the nightmares that haunted my very being. However, no matter how much I tried I knew that it was important to sleep.

That night, I dreamt of sailing across the ocean. The only thing in the vast cerulean waters of the ocean was my ship sailing far away from Athens, the city disappearing as the sails caught the wind. At first I thought that nothing was strange about my dream, but then I heard someone sobbing, Annabeth. I did not know what to do, but luckily I did not have to because I could not control myself. My "dream-self" walked towards Annabeth and I embraced her. Then I whispered in her ear, "Don't worry everything will be fine."

As soon as my dream-self finished the sentence, I woke up, startled. I didn't know what to make of that dream because it made me smile. Not many dreams did that to me.

I wondered if it was a message from the gods. And to tell you the truth, I hope it was. Does it mean she will like me one day? I thought. I suddenly remembered that I had to meet Annabeth in the garden before sunrise. It was still dark out, so I guessed that I had about two hours before having to meet her. I had nothing to do, so I went for a quick swim in the ocean. Swimming was the only activity that could calm me down.

After swimming for the better part of an hour I decided to go back to my ship. I dressed lightly, in a tunic with leather bracers and greaves, my sword resting in its sheath on my hip. I always carried the sword Chiron had given when I first found out I was a demigod, I hardly ever used it. I still had about an hour left, so I decided to leave early and just walk around in the garden until the princess arrived. On my way to the garden, I saw a beautiful white dove fly over me and perch itself on a branch near me. I decided not to think much about it and kept walking. I got lost a couple of times of times, but I had time. One of the times I got lost, I came upon a huge pond with tons of fish in it. I tried to turn the other way before they started talking to me, but I was too late. They all happened to get excited and started to gather around the edge of the pool.

"Shh, I'm going to be late," I lied, "I have to go." I had plenty of time, but I did not want to look like a crazy person who talked to fish. They all said good bye to me and I left. Things like that worried me. What if the princess was with me when fish were around? She would definitely think I was crazy. I kept walking until I was back in the garden. The garden was still beautiful during the day, but it was clearly designed to show its beauty at night. I still had no idea how she was able to get moon laces, but I decided not to think too much about it. As I was looking around the garden, a statue caught my eye and it wasn't just any statue. It was the statue of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom.

I heard footsteps, and as I turned around, I saw the princess. I wanted to be as polite as possible, so I stood up and bowed.

"Good Morning Annabeth. I hope you are well this morning." I greeted her.

"Hello, Perseus." she said politely. "I am good. I hope your fist night in Athens was comfortable?" You could feel tension in the air, and I just wanted to get over this as soon as possible. I wanted to be able to have a normal conversation with the princess.

"Athens is beautiful, thank you for asking. Would you like to walk with me?" I asked.

I offered her my hand, and she took it saying, "I would love too." I didn't know if she meant those words, but I hoped she did.

"Why do you like this garden so much, Annabeth?" I asked her.

"The garden was a gift to my mother." She replied carefully. I just wondered what a statue of Athena was doing in a garden that was meant for Annabeth's mother.

"It's beautiful," was all I could say in return.

We walked around for a while in silence, until I asked her if she wanted to go to the beach. It was a risk, considering all of the marine life at the beach, but I was willing to take it.

When she nodded her head I took her hand and led her to the ocean. She then told me, "I know a beautiful spot away from the docks."

I quickly understood. She wanted privacy. It's not something that can be easily found when you are such a well-known person.

"You like the ocean, don't you?" She asked me.

"I don't just like it," I said with my most genuine smile, "I love it."

After a brief pause I said, "The Ocean reminds me of happier times."

"I'm not really a sea person," she admitted to me. "We're almost there."

"Why don't you like the ocean?" I asked a little hurt.

It's too unpredictable," she said. "It scares me." I noticed that her words had a difffrent meaning, but I decided not to say anything.

"Well then," I said with my famous smile, "I'll have to change that."

"We're here." She said smiling back.

I sat down on the sand, and motioned for her to sit down too.

"I need to tell you something." I had to tell her that my father was Poseidon; I just didn't know how to tell her.

"What's wrong?" She asked with concern clearly shown on her face. I could tell she was on edge and I really wanted to know why.

"I need to tell you who my father really is." I said emphasizing on the word father.

"What do you mean, Perseus?" she paused for just a second, "You mean it's not king Paul?"

"No, he only adopted me when he married my mother." As soon as the words left my lips I could feel her analyzing me, but I could also tell it was subconsciously.

"Then who is your father?" She asked me. I didn't know how to tell her. I just didn't, so I sighed and breathed. "Lord Poseidon, God of the Seas, stormbringer, Earthshaker, and Father of Horses."

I clearly left her in a shock. Her eyes widened and she quickly drew a dagger she had hidden. Without any hesitation, she pointed her bronze dagger at my chest. As an instinct, I reached for my sword, but I did not take it out of its sheath. I didn't know what to do, I could not fight Annabeth. I just could not hurt her.

"Did he send you? Did he!" Her eyes instantly filled with fury. She didn't look like she was taken by surprise; she looked as if she had been expecting something like this to happen, but I had absolutely no idea what she was talking about, so I did not answer her, and I let her talk. But I was starting to lose my patience. Meanwhile, I did not notice the ocean that was once calm, hit the shore with fury.

"What does he want?" She continued to yell at me, "I have done nothing wrong to anger him!"

I was tired of being confused, so I finally said, "Annabeth, I don't know what you're talking about. Trust me." I tried to stay calm, but started to shake. I am not sure why I got so angry, something just came over me.

"You really think a daughter of Athena can trust you!" There was my answer, but I could not believe it.

"Wait, you're a daughter of Athena?" I had to ask, just to clear my mind. My voice started to shake, but not from anger or impatience.

"Yes, but what do you want?"

"Nothing!" To prove my statement, I threw my sword on the soft sand.

By looking at her stance, I could tell she was about to attack me when I heard Chiron coming towards us.

When he saw us he said, "Annabeth, when I saw you running out of the palace I got worried, but I can see what happened. Put your dagger down."

I assumed she trusted him because she did as she was told.

"Well, it looks like we have some things to talk about." Chiron said, trying to stay calm. "So you both know each other's parents, right?" We simply nodded in response.

"Both of your parents threw a fit over this, but you must live with it." Chiron paused, expecting objections. "If you don't live with it, you might anger your countries," Chiron paused again, "Or the gods. I have nothing else to say, but please do listen to the advice I give you."

After he left, Annabeth and I continued to sit in the sand until she said, "I'm sorry for my outburst, Perseus."

I looked at her for a while, and then I said, "It's okay, and please call me Percy."

"Well Percy, I think we should try and start over."

"Sure," I paused for a while. I was trying to think of something else to tell her. "I'd like that." Then I acted on impulse. I kissed her gently on her cheek. I had no idea how I had calmed down so quickly, but I did.

"I have to go, but I'll like to see you later."

"I'll wait for you in your mother's garden, at midnight." I told her.

She did not promise to meet me there, but I did not care. I somehow knew she'd come.


End file.
